freddy verses jason: truce
by twee 8
Summary: when freddy and jason work together to get there revenge only detective rob meyer has a chance to stop them but his haunting past is cactching up with him
1. Chapter 1

The rebirth of evil

**The rebirth of evil**

**Note: this would have been out a lot sooner if it weren't for my internet my computer, my birth day (though I'm not mad at my B-day) and but any ways here's the first chapter **

"Why am I even here, for some old man that-".

A sharp snap startled Freddy before he could finish his sentence. Looking around he saw nothing, sighing he added "Here I am wasting my time in a dumb grave yard at 2:30am in the morning looking for some crazy old guy,"

As Freddy looked around in the grave yard and saw a narrow path that went further down old, destroyed grave yard. As he was walking he stopped by one of the few grave stones still standing, he crouched down and saw a name of one of his victims. Laughing, he stood back up and continued walking, after a few minutes he saw an old church with its top alter ripped off by a tornado. He remembered the old man saying he would be there. He walked down a hill separating him from the church, when he got to the bottom of the hill, he saw would have to crawl through what little opening there where he began the labor of trying to squeeze through the hole "this is so stupid, why am I doing this." Further down he found out this was a tunnel, not a simple hole. After struggling for a few minutes, he finally got out of the tunnel. He started to get up, when out of nowhere, a very swift motion crashed right next to him. He quickly rolled away in the other direction. Getting up, he turned to face his attacker he saw a familiar face…. Or hockey mask. There stood Jason Voorhees, they had fought before, they never got along "ohh, look its hockey boy" Freddy spat.

With that Jason grunted and lunged at Freddy with his machete, Freddy saw Jason's machete dig into Freddy's right leg with ease some one stabbing butter. Freddy jumped back and retaliated with his finger claws they ripped into Jason's shoulder causing Jason to fall back against a rock, his machete sliding on the floor in the other direction. Freddy charged at Jason ready to finish Jason but at the moment Freddy was with in striking range Jason kicked Freddy, hard. Freddy fell backwards on the church's floor "wait, WAIT you two stop fighting," Freddy turned and saw a old man walking down a ruined stairs, it looked like it was about to give away any minute. As the old man walked down he said"you two can't work together can you, well learn! You both got killed alone our fighting each other, so try working together.

"Wait now, old man. Freddy said, then added, "We don't like each other, and why should we work together any ways

"Because I brought you back and, knowing your strengths and weaknesses I decided that working together you could taste sweet revenge

Jason for the first time looking up said only "fine," He then walked ought a big hole at the back of the church.

Freddy glanced at Jason then at the old man who walked into to a small office, the only thing intact for miles. "But…….i……….damn it Jason wait up" he rushed to catch up with Jason out into the cold dark cemetery in the night.

**That's the first chapter if you didn't like it; sorry it's my first fanfic**


	2. rob's interdution

Rob's interductoin

Sorry for not put this in earlier I've been a little busy lately

KABOOM

An explosion only 20 feet away erupted in smoke that spat flames that knocked me off my feet, "What the fuck happened,"? Was just one of the responses I heard through the ringing "sorry guys, I threw a grenade that slipped mid-flight," was really all I could hear from some new officer. By the time I stood up the, the chief and other officials where hear. Next thing I hear was BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. I jumped to the ground and rolled away as more grenades erupted from the box but that was impossible because the sparks couldn't have set them off.

What was happening? Why are anything close to bombs exploding as I tried to crawl away I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder/neck I saw the blood spatter the ground I knew a fragment hit me and was losing conscious, fast. I meekly stood up and stumbled into another blast, riveting every one of my bones I fell back as the darkness swarmed my vision.

I enjoyed the darkness it blocked out the pain and discomfort, panic too but unfortunally I started seeing grey getting lighter and lighter until it was no longer color but shapes. These shapes turned out to be the shapes in the infirmary.

"Ahhh good detective rob, how are you feeling." I heard some one, apparently the doctor or a nurse, say

"Fine was my only response

Rob was my name and I was a high degree detective, but I prefer my rank as second in command the grenade mess started at the shooting range and a private Ryan Mathews started the mess by throwing a bad grenade

Next thing I know right out of the infirmary was an order to go to a apartment a busy one, on the ride there I didn't feel the pain normal people would be capacitated in I had good maybe great physical ability that's why I was chosen I felt no pain, no emotion nothing could phase me I have bullets nail me in a lot of body parts but I always fought through it because my record is 100 success I never failed from physical pain, mental pain I was the perfect cop you could say

But when I got there I immediately threw up it was gruesome even for me

This was going to be bad……

Soz this was so late karzid or any (not very likely) fans


	3. the first massacre

I walked through the door of the Ocean Escape Hotel; I could feel a heavy, musty smell invade my nose. As I walked through the main lobby I could see dead body's being carried out in a wheelbarrow looking thing that was soaked in blood.

When I walked on I could see several swat members invading rooms and stripping it of ever little piece of furniture. They were armed with M-4 carbines and HK-55's. I looked for a spare weapon but I could not find one. Instead I found a team of architectures and engineers (is the milk man going to be here next!?).  
I looked around for the police captain, and I saw him busy with the dead manager. Now wondering where I should go since no one was telling me what to do, I headed to the storage room, alone, I probably shouldn't have but I did.

When I walked past the towels and soap re-fills, I saw I small hole in a shelf with ruined bricks and 2 X 4's scattered loosely on the ground below… a long rope! I walked through the 7-foot high hole and looked up, and saw a series of holes that, I presumed, where floors. Though hating to, I started to climb up the 120 foot hole, mean while doing the math. If this reported at 10:00 am and the bodies were dead for 7 hours that would mean they were dead at 3:00 am the average human can climb at 20 ft a minute and adding the fact that they massacred for a long time I presumed they be in the 12th floor, in the employee lounge.

Crawling through the 12th floor gap and nearly stepped in a puddle of blood, I stood up and walked over to past the main relaxing lounge and the manager office; I walked over to the storage room and looked around. Nobody, these guys worked fast I continued walked through the room, looking for anything useful, about halfway through the room I saw a air vent, I needed to get it open some how… After a short while I made a makeshift crowbar. I dug the crowbar hard into the vent door and pulled, until it came off, creating a loud clatter when it collided with the floor. Now I needed to get through and get to a hole I saw far away, but there was vent and rubble everywhere and I couldn't get through it by charging stupidly through. I would have to find away through it, the long way.

About 40 minutes later I managed to find the way through; basically using the hole in the wall and feeling around. I climbed out of the air vent and looked at my bleak surroundings, I didn't know what I was looking for but I was going to find it. As I looked around the room I started to feel as though I was slipping away from existence. I slowly slipped away from the conscious world, the mixture of the drugs, the medicine and the climb up here had exhausted me. I felt as though I was waking up, I looked around, and I instantly knew I was not awake, I was in a boiler room.

I stood up and silently walked around, feeling as though a deadly threat was nearby. I looked around feeling as if I knew this room. I slowly crept around, and everywhere I had just left I kept hearing a somewhat familiar laughter and a half moaning, half crying noise. I silently walked over to where I thought the noise was coming from, and I looked at a 17 year old girl with her boyfriend, who was half dead, resting his head on her lap. I heard laughter and saw movement in the corner of my eyes, and next thing I saw was a red and green sweater closing in on me, thinking quickly I sidestepped and grabbed a gas tank and leapt out of the guys punching range I fell back into a hard wall, and kept think it was a wall until the "wall" reached down and flung me across the room, and kept sliding until I chromed off a rock and went flying head over heels for 7 feet, in serous pain, wind knocked out of me, and bleeding, I somehow managed to stand up to turn and see to unfortunately familiar faces, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, though they did not remember me, I could tell.

I flung the gas tank at Jason only to have the tank be speared by Jason's machete. He grabbed and pulled the tank off his machete and threw it into the fire. When engulfed in flames it exploded, nearby scaring the two scared couple, still huddled in the corner. Seeing nothing else to do I rushed them head on, obviously used to having there victims doubled over in fear, never tackling them. I threw my shoulder into Freddy's jaw as hard as I could and then punching him on our way down, when we hit the ground it was hard, and then Jason tried to gut me with a pitch fork, so I grabbed a pipe that was nearby and saved myself from getting gutted by a about two inches, I lifted the pipe away from my face and got out from underneath Jason and kicked the pitchfork away, I was safe and I felt as though I was separating from the dream. But wait, what about the teenager? I jumped for them and grabbed them, and thankfully managed to get out of the dream with the two. "Medic, we need a medic over here," It was all I could say, after what they had been through and me having to remember what had happened a long time ago…

When a medic hurried over, I stood up and, in my current state of mind, didn't say anything to anyone and walked out. I wasn't half a block away when the whole thing just tipped and crashed into the ground and I could tell by the sickening crunch everyone in there would be dead. I kept walking through the screaming crowds rushing past the police tape and digging in the rubble for loved ones or any survivors. They had positioned the building perfectly in a place where it would snap after awhile. I just sat on I curb and thought about all the sacrificing that had been made had been for nothing that no one beside me new that Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees was back from hell.


End file.
